villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fallen Hana
'Fallen Hana '''is the un-official name of the main antagonist of the Short anime Animation ''Nihon Animator Mihonichi Episode 3, ME!ME!ME!. Fallen Hana is possibly the result of the imagination of the protagonist, Syu-chan, which consumed illicit drugs and made his mind creates a Vile and dark image of his girlfriend, Hana. She is also the main protagonist of the episode and quickly became quite famous as a Yandere, but she is also known as Yangire since she had no love for Syu. Fallen Hana is a rare kind of personality found in medias, a Yandegire. Physical Description Fallen Hana and Hana have the same appearance and are practically clones, however, Fallen Hana presents very different personality traits. Fallen "Hana" is a beautiful Japanese teenage with 16 years old of white skin. Fallen Hana wears a white mask covering 4 eyes all over her face. Hana has pink eyes while Fallen Hana has pink eyes with yellow pupils and a little orangeades. Both have pink hair and have a beautiful body. Throughout the video, both Hana not used any clothes, they were both naked in almost any video, especially Fallen Hana. True Form After Fallen Hana Hana has absorbed, she appeared turns into a kind of God over control of Syu's mind, leaving the human appearance and becoming a certain type of Hybrid. Her true form is a body in a very tall woman with long arms with claws, most of her body was covered with black clothes, leaving her breasts exposed. Her hair was loose and turned 4 long tentacles. Her head had two huge horns and a huge circle of light around her, that in some religions, this symbol represents divine power. Gallery FaleenHan.png FaleenHan3.png FaleenHanj.png FaleenHanjmD.png|Fallen Hana's True Form FaleenHanjm.png bg_parts_01.png 268677.jpg FlaemH.png MEmeP3.png MEmeP3d.png MEmeP3dC.png MEmeP3dCD.png FlaenEp.png|Fallen Hana's True Form Concept Art tumblr_nffa9rESCQ1qmyvaqo5_400.png 06Dje.jpg EDDmdEp3.png EtN Dp.png tumblr_nffa9rESCQ1qmyvaqo2_400.png Video Trivia *Fallen Hana was responsible for bringing more attention to the animation, during the first two episodes, the animation does not have much attention from the public, in some cases, the show could have been canceled for lack views and lack of money, however, when the episode 3 was realesed, the anime has acquired a huge amount of money and Views enough for the production continues with animation, and according to some comments made by fans, many of them said: "I watched because of Hana" and others watched because the video resembled a Harem of Yanderes. *During the transformation of Fallen Hana, she much resembled Ragyo Kiryuin, when she has the possession of Life Fibers, both turned into a creature that resembled a kind of God. *Fallen Hana is possibly a result of the imagination of Syu. *The mask that Fallen Hana used is quite similar to Lilith from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Should note that there is also some thumbnail from Neon Genesis Evangelion's characters in Syu's room, which were Asuka, Rei, Mari, Misato and Maya. *Both of Hana were voiced by Megumi Hayashibara. *Fallen Hana can also be considered a type of virus that invaded the TV of Syu. *It is assumed that was Fallen Hana who sang the whole episode. *After all have seemed some sort of illusion, no one knows for sure if it was real or not. *At the end of the episode, it is assumed that Fallen Hana and the rest of the girls have devoured the Syu' s body. Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Villainesses Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Masked Villain Category:Spatiokinetic Villains Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Perverts Category:Mutilators Category:Cannibals Category:Necrophile Category:Lover Stealers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Outright Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Sadists Category:Immortals Category:Demon Category:Imposters Category:Teenage Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Humanoid Category:Dream Master Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Supreme Beings Category:Gunmen Category:Laser-Users Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil Light Category:Poisoner Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Living Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fearmongers Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Brainwashers Category:Misandrists Category:Emotion Vampires Category:Singing Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Sonokinetic Villains Category:Lustful Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Phasers Category:Illusionists Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Alter-Ego Category:Sociopaths Category:Life-Drainers Category:Cataclysm Category:Adaptive Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Provoker Category:Summoners Category:Supervillains Category:Killjoy Category:Mascots Category:Trickster Category:Cheater Category:Archenemy Category:Abusers Category:Gyrokinetic Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Fighter Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Obsessed Category:Deities Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Dark Messiah